


Restless

by luciusmistress



Series: MMoM 2014 [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's spring and all males of her species are millions of years away. Myfanwy discovers a way to make herself feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of MMoM. I'm so sorry! I have no idea where this came from. :D

Myfanwy was feeling restless. She had been cooped up in the human-cave _forever_ and for what? A minor incident with a small human female she hadn't even eaten or anything. She'd just wanted to smell her. Well, okay, so maybe also take a tiny nibble, but what did humans need that many fingers for, anyway?

The Leading-Male Jack had been quite unreasonable, really. Like it was her fault the small human had smelled so enticingly of fish and her humans never fed her fish. Tethering her to a not-wood perch was so unfair. The stupid humans should have learned to speak by now but no, they insisted on _her_ learning _their_ words. So how was she supposed to explain that spring was a time when she craved fish?

Truth be told, fish wasn't the only thing she craved. Spring was also mating season. The males would bring her presents of fish and seaweed, as much as they could carry. The bigger the portion, the stronger the male... She was getting uncomfortably restless now, thinking about the meaning of spring.

The restlessness focused on a specific part of her anatomy, demanding for relief. She pressed herself against the cold surface of her perch, gently sliding from side to side. Oh, that was it. Right there...

She thought of a male, a large, strong, beautiful male with a beak full of fish. He would be the biggest of the whole flock, come to woo her and her alone. He would have a huge, masculine crest, flaming red at the tip, fading to orange along the shaft, a black circle at the base. She moved faster. Almost there... They would take to the air together, his wings casting a huge shadow over the water, scaring off shoals of fish. She would try to outfly him at first, of course, as a matter of pride. Eventually, she would let him catch her and...

An intense flash of pleasure went through her, nearly unseating her from her perch. Flapping her wings twice, she regained her balance and let out a small, satisfied cry. She had discovered a way to relieve the restlessness now, at least for a little while. Soon, she would fly the skies again. Jack never could stay mad at her for long, after all.


End file.
